Angel vs Vampire
by xXNightDreamXx
Summary: Meet Kanashiwa Tome, she has four charas, so does her brother... When they moved to Seiyo High there are new enemys to encouter....
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Kanashiwa Tomoe / Sakurada Alice

Name:Kanashiwa Tomoe (Japanese way)

Age: 16

B'Day: 21th of September

Star sign: Virgo

Grade:8

Hair colour: Brown but real hair colour is black with purple streaks

eye colour: light blue

Background:

Tomoe has a Brother who's name was Ryota, her brother and herself lived with their parents, back when she was three she lost her mother she was kidnapped by some people no one knew the years past on she can't leave the pain.

Personality:

Tomoe's character is a very quiet girl but not shy. Her true self is she wants to protect peoples minds and kokoros and find those people who killed her mother she hides it behind a smile and she is the Guardian of the Humpty lock and Dumpty Key she holds the "legendary heart Lock"

Tomoe's Charas

Chara's name: Rin-ni or Rin

Rin-ni is a cute angel type of chara (like Utau's one) shes very open minded one and can reads peoples inner voices ...Rin-ni would say "love,loved,Kokoro" when chara change...she is a dreamy and lovely dovey type..

eye colour: light purple

hair colour: Aqua Blue

she wears a white top and skirt and and a pink ribbon and wears black and purple shoes and wears a joker but longer with crosses on the end of it also a angel wings

Character Transformation: kyuusho Joker (key Joker)

Tomoe wears a white top and white skirt with a little bit of blue trimming which a pink ribbon, she also wears a Joker hat type but a little bit longer than usual its black with purple mixing and three diamonds on it and crosses on the end and wears black and purple with four diamonds on it boots also angel wings.

Chara name:Ren-ni or Ren

Ren-ni is cute too and the opposite of Rin-ni she is very keen of people to see if there good or bad she is quiet too and want to protect the good people and she is very bossy, she says "Dark,Light,Moon"when Chara change..she is cheeky and free type....

eyes colour: black

hair colour: brown

She wears a black top and black skirt with red trimming and a joker hat with a heart on the left and on the right is a cross hanging from the end and also (like on Ikuto's chara nari those ribbons) also with heart and cross on the end

Character transformation: Dark Joker

Tomoe wears a black dress (like Amulet Diamonds dress but black) with white in the middle of the dress and purple ribbon and and on the dress there are like ribbon (Ikuto's ribbon thing at the back of him) also with red trimming and heart and cross on the end of the ribbon thing and wears black shoes like (suu's shoes) and a joker hat with heart and cross on the end also holding a shackle.

Chara's name: Kiki-ni or Kiki

Kiki-ni the neko chara she is cute and cool also to be a bit shy when she say "neko,meow,meme" to chara change also the one who is sleepy nearly all the time also the one who always liking when something happens funny

hair colour: pink also the neko ears and the tail

eye colour: Navy blue

She wears a blue top and a black skirt and has neko paws and foot, tail and ears

Character transformation: Neko Joker

Tomoe wears neko ears and tail with a Navy top and a bell around her neck and black skrit and a red belt also with blue and black boots

Chara's name: Sakura-ni or Sakura

Sakura-ni us the calm one out of all of them she is peaceful unless there is a fight she goes mad when she says "wind,air,sakura" to chara change also she is she loves cherry blooms (name)

hair colour: light purple

eye colour: pink

she wears a halo with sakura in her hair and wears a kimono which is pink and sakura designs on it and wears pink high heels.

Character transformation: Sakura Joker

Tomoe wears a halo with pony tails on her shoulder with a red hair tie and she wears a pink Kimono with sakura designs on it and pink gloves and pink stocking and and pink high heels with a sakura necklace

there is a chara nari with all of them called Humpty Dumpty Hoshi Joker. Tomoe wears a crown a top of her hair with hear hair out and wears a white dress with glass slippers and a bow at the back of her with angel wings and a wand that can turn into a sword, Bow and Arrow

Kanashiwa Ryota

name: Kanashiwa Ryota

Age:18

Grade: 9

B'day: 14 september

star sign: Virgo

hair colour: red

eye colour: is a navy blue

Ryota is the older brother of Tomoe he is a guardian just like tomoe prodecting the Humpty lock and Dumpty key also has a shugo chara like tomoe called Himoko

Ryota's shugo chara

Himoko don't know him much but his some sort of knight

he wears a knight's costume with a brown robe

there charanari is: Royal Knight

Ryota wears a knights costume with a sword and a brown robe with a crown and knight's armour

the whole cast of Shugo chara

and the new ones:

Cloud

Hideki

Mamoru

Yumi and Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

The story begins:

Chapter 1: My new life here !

Tomoe's POV

Ahhh It's a beautiful morning, so I went over and open my curtains to see the lovely sun it was so nice,

"Tomoe, Morning" said Kiki one off my charas I have four Eggs there was only one that hatch out

I was thinking in my mind and hoped in the shower after I took a shower I went to put on clothes I whore a black beret, a top with a V cut with short sleeves with a cardigan with white stockings and black ballet flats, then I headed down stairs to get breakfast before I move to my new dorm

"Morning" I said smiling very sweetly "Goody Morning Tomoe-Sama her is your breakfast please enjoy your self !" said one of my maids.

After Breakfast me and my brother Ryota loaded our stuff at the back of the limo (we are famous music stars) after that we are going our new school called Seiyo (its a school where you can live in)

"welcome to your new school" said our driver he help us then we got our stuff and our driver left us to go do the rest,

"Well see you lil sis" my brother said in a sweet way and left me, I started to go to my room

"Ahhh where's dorm 156" I said in my head I was like lost

"Hahaha, look here girls we have a lost sheep" the girl said

"Hiya I'm Kanashiwa Tomoe nice to meet cha" I said to her smiling

"Oh my, listen to me you, we are not friends, I'm Yaabuki Sayaa I don't like you" she said and push me.

Then I felt someones hand around me then I turned around and saw a really hot guy graping my waist.

Ikuto's POV

There was a long pause before she spook

"H-...hiya I-....I-....I'm Kanashiwa T.........To...Tome" she said blushing

"Yo I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, be careful next time" I said to her she continue on blushing

"Ahh you can let go off me if you like" she said still blushing so I let go off her

"Are lost or something?" I ask her

"Ahh yes do you know where is room 156" she said I remember that was my room I was go to share with a hot se.... cute girl then I spoke

"Ahh yes I do because that's where I'm staying at" I said she started to turn red

"I can take you there if you like" I said politely she just nodded.

So we went to the room

"Ahh you can have this one if you like do you need any help" I asked

"Ahh no thank you, you helped me enough for today" she replied then she started to unpack her stuff then I saw she has three Eggs

"Hey" I said

"Yes" she said

"Do you have shugo charas" I asked her

"Yes I do, do you have any" she asked

"Ahh yes this my shugo chara Yoru" I said to her

"Yo" Yoru said

"Ahhh a neko chara kawaii" she said

"Why whats wrong with that" I asked her

"No no its nothing because I have one to, this Kiki she mine too I have 4 shugo chara" she said

"Yo people" Kiki said

"Why do you have that many charas?" I asked curiosity

"Well I don't know at all this just weired I don't know why I have four maybe I have more than one personality" she said thoughtlessly but I didn't really care at all.

I just kept on watching her unpack there was some sort of feeling from her that I don't understand but still I don't want to interfere with her.

Tomoe's POV

I was done unpacking and lay down on my bed after that I was bored and I asked him something

"Ahh Ikuto-kun is there something to do here or you have to go out and stuff"

"don't know I just moved here a few hours before you so I don't know" he said

"Ahh Gomenasai" I said and started to head out the door

"Where are you going?" he asked me, I just stood there and then open the door and left...

"Tomoe-chii that's sad, where are you going to now?" Kiki asked flying all over the place I was thinking of the tha BANG! I fell to the ground

"Ahh are you alright?" the stranger asked I looked up to see a guy well a cute guy

"I-I-I'm Fine" I said trying to say the words I'm going to say.

"Hi I'm Hotori Tadase nice to meet cha" he said with an angel smile

"Yo I'm Kanashiwa Tomoe" I said with a tiny bit of blush on my face because he is cute...

"Ahh here let me help you if you like" Tadase asked me

"Ahh I'm fine I can do it by myself " I said to him and tried to get up by myself.. but I sort of slip and he graped me again

"Please be more careful"he said

"Ahh gome it's just....I Just moved here too so I'm getting new with this place so....yeah" I said so nervously

"Oh I see would you like me to give you a tour" he said while he was smiling me.

"Ahhh Kiddy King acting with a smile" someone said then I turned around it was Ikuto who said that

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Tadase said "you two know each other" I asked there was a long pause before they spoke again

"Yes we do Tomoe-san..." Tadase said

"Oh I see well anyway I have to go see you again" I said and ran off somewhere else...

I headed towards the front gate so I can get out of the school... I just started to walk along the footpath then I came across this Coffee shop saying "Miyoko Cafe" So I went in and ordered a coffee and went to find a spot to sit down...

So I sat down drinking my coffee and thinking of what happen

"Ahhh h-....hi...can...I...s-...seat next too you?" the girl asked I said

"sure I'm Kanashiwa Tomoe nice to meet cha" I said with a smile on my face

"Ahhh the famous mus..." I cut her off before she said the next bit

"Ahhh gomenasai" she said "ahhh don't worry" I said

"I'm Hinamori Amu" she said

"nice" I repiled

"What brings you here to the west side of the town" she asked

"Nothing really I'm going to school here it's called 'Seiyo'" I said

"Honto [really] because I go there I'm in 209 what about you?" she asked me with a big grin on her face

"I'm in 156" I said "ohhh I see" she said.

"well I got to go back" I said to myself and she got that

"Why do you have to go?" she asked

"Because...ahh why don't you come with me if you like to see my room" I said to her

"Honto I would like to go with you" she said to me

"We shall go after I drink my coffce kay"

I said to her with an angel smile on my face she just nodded with a grin on her face...After I finish we started to head back at my dorm then we heard someone calling out

"AMU....AMU" the person's voice called out it was a girls voice

"Ahhh Rima" she said to the girl who was calling out

"A-A-Amu were are you going?" the girl said

"I'm going with Tomoe to go to her dorm" Amu said to the girl with golden brow hair

"Who are you...I know your name I want a full name" she said with a weird type of smile on her face

"I am Kanashiwa Tomoe nice to meet cha" I said to her...

Then her eyes lit up full of light and happyness

"You are THE MUS...." I had to cut her off before she said the next..

"please stop before anyone can find out" I said to the girl with a nerous smile on my face

"oh....gome....I'm Masshiro Rima nice to meet you" she said to me

"ahhh lets go to Tomoe's dorm....." Amu said with a big grin on her face...


	3. NOTE

**TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ ANGEL VS VAMPIRE I HAVE MOVED TO ANOTHER ACCOUNT AQND PLANING TO RE-WRITE IT MY ACCOUNT IS xXAlice-SamaXx So yeah bear with me **


End file.
